Better together
by ncistennis
Summary: Set after the plane crash. No one dies. Lexie and Mark are not together and Lexie is still mad at Mark over Julia. Lexie is having a bad day and she realizes that Mark still cares. Her day becomes worse when she is attacked. Will Mark be able to help her? Mark/Lexie Mer/Der Jackson/April Callie/Arizona Owen/ Christina
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, so this is my first Grey's fanfic. So I am writing this as Hurricane Sandy is pounding my state, which is under a state of emergency. School is closed until further notice so I was catching up on my McDreamy. After watch season 9 I realized I am totally not ok with the fact that Mark and Lexie are dead. I actually cried when Mark died.

So this is set after season 8. There are no spoilers for season 9 because Mark and Lexie are alive and they never had the conversation before Lexie dies so they are not going out. The plane crash did happen but there were only minor injuries.

Background: Lexie and another doctor who I have made up are in surgery. Lexie has treated this patient for years and became emotionally attached.

"Time of death 2:12 p.m." said the scrub nurse

"Damn it no Kelly" Lexie yelled

"I'm sorry Dr. Grey, we lost her"

At this point Lexie went into her own head. How could I have done this? What did I do wrong? Why do I mess everything up? I'm like Midas but instead everything I tough turns to stone and not gold.

"Just close her up, I will talk to the family" Lexie muttered

"Luke, Shelly and Bob. I am so very sorry. There was nothing else we could do. The cancer had spread to her heart. She arrested and we were able to revive her, but after that she arrested again but her heart was not strong enough" Lexie said this and just ran away

As Lexie was running away to cry by herself she ran into Mark

"Lex are you okay?" Mark asked genuinely concerned. Even though things had been tense between them, Mark still deeply cared for Lexie.

Lexie didn't answer she just went into the residents lounge where Meredith was.

"Lexie what happened?" Meredith asked, confused as to why her sister was so upset.

"I, I, I lo..st a patient Mer" Lexie sobbed out

"We lose patients everyday, especially when we work with Derek. Why are you more upset today"

"I've treated this patient for years, since I was an intern. I promised her family she would be fine. I became emotionally attached and see what happens?"

"I'll be ok, its not your fault. What was wrong with her?"

"She had many complications and her heart was pretty weak but we didn't know but the cancer spread to her heart and she arrested twice and we weren't able to bring her back the second time."

"It's not your fault, you didn't see that coming. We get in there and we see it's worse, nothing more to do. I'm sorry Lex"

"It's fine, I will get over it. After I talked with the family I ran in here and I brushed passed Mark and he actually seemed concerned and all I wanted to do was tell him what happened and for him to make it all better, but I'm so mad at him over Julia"

As Lexie said all this Mereidith's pager.

"Sorry Lex I gotta go"

"Its fine" Lexie responded. She just sat of the bench until she thought she could go back out to the rest of the hospital. All she wanted to do was avoid Mark Sloan. The next thing she knew she heard a familiar voice.

"Her Lexipedia, I need your help" Jackson said

"Not now, I'm not in the mood" Lexie responded hoping he wouldn't see her tears and tell his plastics buddy.

"Please Lexie, I can't figure out what is wrong with this patient" Jackson pleaded

"I will help you later, alright? I just lost a patient and I just want to be alone"

"Sorry Lexie, come find me when your ready" Jackson softened a little

As Jackson walked out, he heard his mentor's voice.

"Yo, Avery"

"What" Jackson asked, knowing this could get awkward if he asked about Lexie. The whole hospital knew that Mark and Lexie belonged together, but Mark had just broken up with Julia and he himself had been going out with Lexie. He regretted going out with Lexie. He always felt like the third wheel because of Mark Sloan. The two were just too stubborn to admit that they needed each other.

"What's wrong with Lexie?" Mark asked. Jackson could tell that his mentor was genuinely concerned.

"She lost a patient today and she's taking it harder than other ones. She herself has said she's always calling TOD when she's on Dr. Shepard's service"

"Why didn't you stay to make sure she was ok?" Mark asked a little pissed as to why Lexie was upset but by herself.

"Mer had been with her, but her pager went off and she flew out of there; and she told me that she just wants to be alone for a little. I'd back off, she's really upset" Jackson said

"Wow, you've grown some; telling me to back off. I know I'm not her favorite person right now , but I still care for her. Find out what happened and make sure she's alright. Got it Avery?" Sloan demanded

"Yes Dr. Sloan"

"Here we go again" Jackson mumbled

"What" Sloan said

"Nothing. I will go check on post-ops" Jackson said

Later that night all Lexie was on the elevator to the parking garage. All she wanted to do was go take a shower and go to bed. She got off the elevator when she heard boots. The person with the boots came over to her and before she could react someone pointed a gun at her and demanded all her money and jewelry. Thankfully she hadn't put her jewelry back on after her last surgery.

"Um, here's all the money I have. Please don't hurt me." Lexie pleaded

Lexie's attacker slapped her across the face and punched her in the eye. With no money left she went and got into her car and locked all the doors. She cried all the way back to Derek and Meredith's house.

Lexie was surprised when she got to the house and no one was there. She checked her phone and saw a text from Meredith, April, Alex and Jackson saying they got pulled into emergency surgery and would be home late.

House to myself. Lexie thought.

Lexie went in and made sure all the doors and windows were locked. She got a baseball bat from the garage and carried it around with her. She showered, changed into sweats and was sitting there crying into her beer and sandwhich when she heard a noise.

"Someone's trying to get in" She thought

She grabbed the bat and went to the hallway to hide for them.

She was hiding when the person walked in and turned on the light. Before Lexie could hit him, Derek grabbed the bat.

"Derek, I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you." Lexie started crying again. She didn't think she'd ever been so grateful to see her brother-in-law.

"Lexie, what the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing, I fell. Where's Zola"

"Arizona picked her up with Sofia because Callie and us all got called into surgery and you had already left. So what the hell happened to you?" Derek asked concerned

"Nothing I fell" Lexie said again, hoping Derek would forget about it. She didn't want to relive it anymore.

"Lex, I'm trying to be your big brother. Now tell me what happened"

"Nothing, I'm just tired "

"What's with the bat?" Derek asked. He was really confused

"Nothing, I, um was polishing it"

Derek, not believing anything she said just ignored it. He was too tired to be big brother any longer.

"I'm going to bed Lex, night"

"Night Derek"

Later that night. April was the only one that came home. Alex, Meredith and Jackson were still at the hospital. April had passed out as soon as she had gotten home.

Derek woke up when he heard screaming. He rushed down to find where it was coming from. He bursted into Lexie's room to find her sitting up and screaming.

He ran over to her to wake her up.

"Lex, Lexie wake up" Derek had to yell over her sobbing and screaming.

"No get away from me. Just take my money but don't hurt me. Please" Lexie was still asleep but crying.

"Lexie, I don't want your money or to hurt you. It's me Derek, you brother-in-law. Lexie just wake up" Derek shook her again and she finally woke up.

"Der, Derek"

"Yea it's me"

"Why are you in here?" Lexie asked

"Because your screaming woke me up. Now do you want to tell me what is going on"

"No" Lexie said

"Lex, come on. I will be your big brother for 30 seconds again. What happened tonight?"

"Ok, fine. I was in the parking garage. I was attacked. He punched and slapped me. He took all my money. " Lexie recalled all this through her tears.

"Ok, now that you talked about it do you think you can go back to sleep?" Derek asked

"Yea, I'm good. Sorry I woke you"

"It's ok. I just wish you told me sooner" Derek hugged her and went back to his and Meredith's room.

When Derek got back upstairs he checked his phone. He had a text from his wife saying that she would be home soon. Derek was glad because then Meredith could deal with a crying Lexie. Derek loved Lexie it was that he just wasn't good with feelings and emotions.

Derek had just fallen asleep when he heard a voice outside of his door.

"Derek?" the voice asked. He could tell that it was Lexie

"Yea, come in"

"Is Mer home yet?"

"No she texted me saying she would be soon"

"Dammit"

"Lex, what's wrong"

"Every time I close my eyes, I see myself being attacked" Lexie said her voice wavering.

"Alright, come here. Christina and Meredith have sleep overs in here all the time, with me in the bed. Get in."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now can we go to sleep?" Derek asked hopefully.

"Yea, I'm sorry" Lexie said.

"It's ok. You should've called the cops when it happened. We will get the hospital surveillance and turn it into the police in the morning." Derek said this hoping Lexie would relax.

About an hour later Meredith and the others got home.

Meredith changed and got into bed. She felt another body and knew it was not her husbands.

"Derek who the hell is in the bed" She demanded. It was pitch black so she could not tell.

"Sorry Mer, it's me" Lexie responded. By now Derek was also awake.

"Lexie, what are you doing in here?" Meredith was confused.

"I was attacked in the parking garage after work. He punched and slapped me. He took all my money. And everytime I close my eyes I see myself being attacked. I woke up screaming and Derek came in and I told him but then. I had another nightmare and I thought you would be home so I came up here and he told me to get in."

"Lexie I'm so sorry. Derek why didn't you find out before you went to bed?"

"I tried but she almost hit me in the groin when I walked in the door. I asked what was wrong but she wouldn't tell me"

"Lexie you should told him"

"I'm sorry. I will go back to my room" Lexie said

"No stay, you clearly don't want to be by yourself"

"Ok, thanks. You go next to Derek. I will go on the end. And you really don't mind." Lexie asked not wanting to put them out.

"Course not. Like I said her and Christina have sleepovers in here with me in the bed. Now let's all go to sleep" Derek said

**So I hope you all like it. By the time I finished writing this my power was out. Thank God for laptops. I will try and update soon but I am at my friend's house because I still don't have power. Who knows when I will get it back. Happy reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, I survived the hurricane and I finally got power back. I will try and update quickly!

Lexie, Meredith and Derek all woke up the next morning in the same bed.

"Lexie, Mer time to wake up" Derek said kissing his wife.

Both girls groaned. Out of the three of the Derek had the best sleep. Meredith had gotten home late and Lexie was still freaked out.

"Lex we need to go to the police with the surveillance tape" Derek said deciding to be big brother.

"I'm scared" Lexie quietly said.

"And that is why Meredith and I will be right there with you" Derek said hoping to get the girls up and moving.

"I'm up, I'm up" Meredith said as the alarm went off for the second time

"Good morning" she said kissing her husband

"Let's go down and get something to eat and then we can go to work, talk to the chief and take the tapes to the police" Derek said

"But I'm still scared" Lexie said

"Lex, your with us. Derek won't let anything happen to you. You can have security walk you out if you're not with one of us every night" Meredith said hoping to ease her sisters fears. The whole emotions and feelings was a new territory for Meredith and Derek but they were learning especially with Lexie and Zola.

"Come on let's go get the others and we will talk about it. I am sure there are enough of us living in this frat house that we can make you feel safe" Derek said.

"Morning guys" Meredith said. Lexie was still carrying the bat and others gave her a questioning look.

"You look like shit" Alex said

"Lex what's with the bat?" April asked her

"O god, your going to murder us all with your bat over that patient yesterday aren't you?" Jackson asked trying to lighten the mood.

"You're an ass, you to Karev" She replied.

Standing up as her big brother Derek explained to the others what had happened the previous night.

"Last night Lexie was in the parking garage when she was attacked. At gunpoint the man asked her for her money, she gave it to him but he hit and punched her. She was alone last night and when she heard me at the door she almost hit me with the bat. She shared the bed with me and Mer last night. We are going to get the security tapes and turn them into the police." Derek explained

"oh my god Lexie" April screeched with tears in her eyes.

"Sorry Lexie, we didn't know. Me and Karev are asses"

"Yea sorry Lex" Alex said.

"We are gonna kick his ass if we ever find the guy" Jackson said

"Yea get Hunt and Sloan. Oh and Yang" Alex said

"I'm in too. No one messes with my family and gets away with it" Derek said

"He better hope he never ends up on one of our operating tables" Meredith said

"Thanks guys. Can the cops just come to us? I mean there always around the hospital because of accidents and stuff. Do you think that they are going to care because I didn't report it last night?"

"I think they will care that there's a crazy guy on the loose with a gun" Alex said

"As attending's I don't think we should be late. Little Grey your with me today. I want to make sure nothing happens to you. And now big brother time is over" Derek said

"I also want myself and Mark to check your cheekbones and brain out just to make sure there was no damage. I should've done it last night. I am sorry that's my fault. Do you have a headache or anything?"

"I have a small headache. I did put the 2 year old bag of frozen veggies on it last night" Lexie

"Take a pain killer after you eat" Derek told his younger sister.

"Yes Dr. Shepard" Lexie said sarcastically. She did love when he went all big brother on her.

After everyone finished eating and showering they all headed off to the hospital. Derek had called Chief Hunt and Dr. Webber and informed them what happened. They were going to have a meeting with the staff and then the police.

"Lexie I don't think that you can fit any more concealer on your face" Alex told her

"Again you an ass" She responded

"Lexie it makes you look bad ass. It's really not as noticeable as this morning" Jackson said. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he still had a crush on the younger Grey; but he understood that he belonged with Sloan.

"Well duh she has like 5 pounds of make up on" Alex said

"April or Mer do you have any more cover up. Mine is refusing to work" Lexie groaned

"Sorry I didn't bring mine with me. And I really think that it's all going to melt off your face. By the time you reach the lockers everyone will know. Derek said the Chief and Dr. Webber are going to have a meeting with all of the staff to go over what happened" Meredith said

"I don't really think you need it Lexie" April said

"Were here anyway" Jackson said

Derek had to be in earlier since all of the heads were meeting before so Meredith, Alex, April and Jackson went in separately. It was nice that Zola had spent the night with Sofia.

"Mer wait up" Her best friend yelled at her.

"Hey Cristina"

"What happened to Little Grey? Owen said she was attacked. Is she okay?"

Despite what Cristina says, she does care deeply for the younger Grey.

"She was attacked, almost hit Derek when he got home, freaked out ended up in our bed; and Derek, Alex and Jackson are planning to recruit you, Mark and Owen to go kick the guys ass"

"I'm in" Cristina said. At this their pagers went off, they figured that it was the meeting that they had to attend.

"I am glad you all came. As some of you may have heard Dr. Lexie Grey was assaulted at gun point last night in the parking garage. If any of you have any information please let me know" Owen explained

Alex leaned over to Meredith and said "Yea ass is in assaulted because the guy is an ass"

"Your right" she told him back

After the assembly, many people kept coming up to Lexie, some she liked some she didn't even know.

"Lexie let me know if Arizona or I can do anything for you" Callie told her

"Thanks Callie. I think that Derek, Alex and Jackson are getting a team together to kick the guys ass"

"I can break some bones! Take care of yourself Little Grey" Callie told her.

"Callie" Meredith called out

"Hey Meredith. Is Lexie alright?"

"I think she will be. She spent the night with Derek and I. she almost hit Derek with a bat when he walked in last night. Luckily he stopped the bat before she hit him. How was Zola last night. She seemed fine when I went to see her at day care this morning"

"Poor Lexie that must have been traumatizing. Zola was fine. Her and Sof played a little and then we fed them, bathed them and put them to bed. Keeping a few clothes for them at each other's house was genius Grey"

"I thought so too. I hope we just catch the guy" Meredith said

"Hello ladies" Mark Sloan said as he walked up

They both said their hellos.

"I need both of your advices" Mark said

Callie and Meredith exchanged confused glances with each other.

"What's up?" Callie asked

"Come with me" Mark said

"It better not be a threesome" Meredith said

"It's not. I'm done sleeping with my best friend's wives" Mark said

"So I need you advice on what I should do about Lexie. I miss her. I need her. I haven't felt the same way since we broke up. I thought I would get the courage to tell her how I feel after the plane crash but I didn't. What if something worse had happened? What if he did more damage last night? I need to tell her how I feel. What do you think?"

"As her sister, I know she misses you. She never got over you . You both need to stop being to stubborn and tell each other how you feel" Meredith said

"I agree with Grey, you need to tell Little Grey how you feel. She needs someone to take care of her and protect her for a little. Just don't take advantage of her Mark Sloan or the team Derek, Jackson and Alex are assembling to kick this guy's ass will also kick your ass. Me included." Callie to her best friend

"I don't want to hurt her. We've been through so much together. I just want to finally be with her" Mark confided in Callie and Meredith

Callie and Meredith could both tell that Mark was showing his vulnerability, his weakness and that was his need for Lexie Grey. They were meant to be. They both just needed to figure it out.

"Then go find my sister, tell her how you feel and don't hurt her" Meredith told him.

"Thanks" mark said and walked out.

"Hey Lexie wait up" Mark called out to her.

So everyone how is it? I hope you all like it. Please review. I love reviews. Read and review my other stories as well! Thanks!


End file.
